


Jack's Mermaid

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Keysburg tumblr post about Jack having a tattoo - http://katiekeysburg.tumblr.com/post/147810411769/you-know-that-jack-has-one-of-those-navy-tattoos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Mermaid

Daniel enters Jack’s hospital room as a nurse is finishing changing his dressing. He notices a green tail on Jack’s chest before his pajama top is buttoned. The nurse leaves and Daniel sits in a nearby chair. 

“I didn’t know you had a tattoo.” 

“Yeah, got it a few months after I enlisted. I was more than a little drunk that night. When I go home, my mother fusses at me if I walk around the house without a shirt on if my nieces and nephews are around. She has issues with them seeing a mermaid’s tits.” Jack rolls his eyes. 

“It looks like her head is close to your surgery scar.” 

Jack looks sadly down at his pajama top. “Looks like Candy is going to have a scar running through her head.” 

“Candy?” 

“Yes, I named my mermaid. You have any, Danny boy?” 

“Just my unit on my chest.” 

Jack raises his eyebrow and the corner of his mouth lifts before he speaks again. “Does Carter have any?” 

“I am not at liberty to say.” 

“You mean you won’t say.” 

“If you want to know, ask Peggy yourself. But, please, do it when I’m around because I am still sorry I missed her knocking you out behind the luncheonette.”


End file.
